My Harley
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: When the Joker kick's out Harley again. Harley has no place to go. Poison Ivy told her last time she was kicked out she couldn't go back. Whats a clown to do if she has no where to spend the night. Maybe follow a friendly cat home ? Harley/Catwoman or Harley /Poison Ivy M for later chapters


My Harley

When the Joker kick's out Harley again. Harley has no place to go. Poison Ivy told her last time she was kicked out she couldn't go back. Whats a clown to do if she has no where to spend the night.

HARLEY POISION IVY CATWOMAN HARLEY POISION IVY CATWOMAN HARLEY POISION IVY CATWOMAN HARLEY POISION IVY CATWOMAN BATMAN

**JOKER'S HIDE OUT**

" GET OUT YOU USELESS DAME GET OUT" screamed Joker as he kicked Harley out of his hide out. Harley was crying and bleeding . She just took another beating from her puddin from messing up his plan to get the Batman. She didn't mean to mess up, it just happen. How was she supposed to know the whole bat family where going to stop them. They almost didn't got out of there, she was sure that they be going back to Arkham asylum. But then she pulled the fire alarm and both of them made a quick get a way.

" Mista J , I'm sorry " cried Harley her lip was bleeding her right eye was swollen. Her black and red costume was torn and you could see blood seeping threw it. This was the hardest beating she ever had from him.

"DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN _** YOUR FIRED !" **_ screamed Joker as glared at Harley. He put a big sickening smile on and pulled out his gun. Harley saw the gleam in his eye's and prayed he didn't kill her. She closed her eye's and waited for the pain. She heard two shot's fired but didn't feel any pain. But she did her two loud inhuman scream of pain. She knew then what he did. He killed her baby's , her hyenas. She loved them like they were her children that she birthed. She knew she and pud...No Joker would never have a child of there own.

" And take out the trash with you as well" said Joker as he smiled threw her stuff at her and closed the door. Harley crawled to her baby's .

" I'm so sorry, boy's mama wasn't strong enough to save you. Da..Joker was right I'm a mess up" cried Harley as she hugged there dead bodies. With what ever strength she had left she grabbed her stuff and both her baby's then walked towards some where she could bury her kid's.

**GOTHAM DOG PARK**

"Well here we are guy's, I know how much you love playing in the park." said Harley as she had a sad smile on her face. She placed them down under a bid oak tree that they always took nap's under when the sun was to hot. Harley started to dig, she didn't have a shovel but that wouldn't stop her from giving her baby's a proper funereal. She used her hand's. It took all night but she got both of them buried. She covered there graves with rock's, she wish Red was there she would of put flowers to decorate there graves.

" You both brought so much joy in to my life and I'll never forget you. I hope your happy up there in hyena heaven. I know your there both of you you were mommy's good boy's I love you as if you where my own kid's." said Harley as she looked at the graves. She stood up and wiped her eye's It started to rain while she was digging making it harder for her but it never stopped her. Her make up washed off from the rain, tears , blood and sweat. Harley turned around to grab her stuff to see Catwoman there with tears in her eye's.

"Harl" said Catwoman as she open her arm's to give her friend a hug. Harley ran and cried into the hug from her friend.

" He killed my babies" cried Harley as she cried into Catwoman costume. Normally Catwoman would care about her outfit getting stains on it but Harley needed her so she didn't care.

" Let me take you to Pam's house, it's raining and you'll catch a cold here" said Catwoman as she rubbed Haley's back to comfort her. Harley stood up quick and removed herself from Catwoman's embrace.

" No I cant go there, Pud...Joker kicked me out and Red said I'm not allowed to go back there when he kicks me out. I need to stay here with my babies any way they need me" said Harley frowned. Catwoman looked at Harley, she called the Joker , Joker and she didn't want to go to Poison Ivy's house. This really broke the poor clown woman and it made her angry that the Joker did this to Harley.

" Well then your coming home with me., and I'm not taking no for a answer. Your babies would want you to come with me so you don't get sick." said Catwoman as she grabbed Harley's stuff and Harley and dragged her to her home.

" Bye Boy's mommy will be back and I'll _**kill**_ the Joker for you guy's too I promise." said Harley as she let Catwoman drag her away.

**CATWOMANS HOME**

" You know where the showers is get out of those and I'll find you something to wear." ordered Catwoman as she took off her own wet outfit. Harley watched her take off her outfit and wonder why Batman never took her on her offer to sleep with him. Selena Kyle was a breath taking beauty. She walked towards the bathroom. When she got in she tore off her outfit and walked up to the mirror. She looked at her bruised body. The black and blues really pop out on her body with her pale complexion . She couldn't hold it any longer she started to cry, cry for every hurt she ever had, for everything she lost for her babies, for the life she threw away and lastly for herself.

**HARLEY POISION IVY CATWOMAN HARLEY POISION IVY CATWOMAN HARLEY POISION IVY CATWOMAN HARLEY POISION IVY CATWOMAN BATMAN **

**hope this goes well **


End file.
